The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of apparatus for a closure seal for use in producing a connection between two overlapping band or tape sections of a strip or strap wrapped around a package, carton or the like, hereinafter sometimes referred to as packaging strip.
A device of the aforementioned general type is already known to the art wherein the closure mechanism incorporates tongs which close the closure seal around two overlapping band ends.
The closure seal required for this purpose exhibits an elongate floor portion, at the lengthwise extending sides of which there join a respective flap. This closure seal, when not yet deformed, possesses approximately the shape of an open U. During the closing operation the flaps and the legs of the U-shaped closure seal must be bent about the lengthwise extending sides of the floor portion and specifically to such an extent until the overlapping band sections are clamped between these flaps and the floor portion. To this end the prior art apparatus is placed upon the package and its actuation lever is rocked up and down until the closure seal has been closed. The actual closure operation is effective only during the downward movement of the actuation lever, i.e. when a pressure is exerted upon the actuation lever and therefore upon the package or the like. The force needed for the deformation of the aforementioned closure seal is relatively great, and accordingly, also the pressure which is transmitted to the package. In certain instances this can lead to damage to the package and its contents. Additionally, it is tiring to work with such apparatus since, as already stated, there must be applied a great deal of force for actuating the same.